


The Game

by redwinehouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinehouse/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: On a cold winter day, Sherlock and Jim play a dangerous game that only the consulting detective and criminal can.





	The Game

The fire in 221b crackled inside the fireplace, the red and orange flames lighting up the living room. It was a great contrast to the bitter cold wind that was whistling just outside the walls. Big, fat snowflakes danced through the air, landing on the window and covering the streets in a blanket of white powder. John Watson loved the winter. The flat became so warm and they didn’t have to deal with so much goddamn rain. So when he had woken up that morning and saw that it had started to snow, he was delighted. 

”Blimey, how long was I asleep?” he murmured to himself. He and Sherlock didn’t have a case today and he had decided to take a nap. He must have slept for at least four hours because it was dark out and he was famished. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he straightened his clothes and headed downstairs. There were few things that could ruin a snow day for John, and the number one thing happened to be in the living room. 

Sherlock was lying down on the couch, his eyes closed and his fingers steepled. He had retreated into his mind palace. Nothing out of the ordinary or obnoxious there. It was the man lying with him that infuriated John. 

James Moriarty, the consulting criminal who had dedicated his life to putting Sherlock six feet in the ground was snuggled up to the very man he had so wanted to destroy, fast asleep. 

John ground his teeth. “I told you not to bring him here while I’m at home.” 

Sherlock opened an eye. “I didn’t know you were here, and keep your voice down,” he said lowly. 

”Get him out.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You’re being awfully dramatic.” 

John’s mouth dropped and he grabbed his hair. “So _I’m_ the one behaving inappropriately here?” he pointed at Moriarty. “He tried to _murder_ us, and now he waltzes into our flat like he is some old friend! Any second he can snap and shoot us right between the eyes.” John ran a hand down his face. “You’re the smartest man I’ve ever met, so why are you acting so stupid?” 

Sherlock finally opened both of his eyes. “Because I love him,” he said simply. 

With a loud sigh, John deflated. Sherlock was his best friend and he couldn’t in good conscious take away someone he was in love with. He had never been in love before, and the fact that it was James Moriarty who made him finally fall was incredibly ironic. He was terrified that Sherlock was going to get hurt. Moriarty may no longer want to burn the heart out of Sherlock, but now he had the power to break it. 

”I never thought he could do that.” 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked down at his boyfriend. “You didn’t know he could sleep? I’m aware you think very little of him, but he still has the same needs to function.” 

John snorted. “No, that he could look so innocent.” 

Sherlock looked down at Jim, who was resting his head on his shoulder. He did look incredibly innocent. His face was completely relaxed without a smirk and his eyes were closed, hiding the mischievous, evil glint he wore so well. 

Sherlock gently rubbed his back and the man sighed softly, making Sherlock smile. 

”Neither could I when I first saw him doze off,” Sherlock murmured. 

John sat down in his chair and pulled out a book, deciding that was the best way to remain downstairs and not have to deal with the murdering bastard. He couldn’t watch tv out of courtesy, which got his blood boiling because he was in his _own _house and the fact that he had to tip toe around James Moriarty was infuriating, but he sucked it up for Sherlock.__

__”What are you doing?” John asked._ _

__Sherlock turned his head. “Working on a case.”_ _

__John cocked his head. “I don’t remember anyone coming in. Did we have a client while I was asleep?”_ _

__Sherlock smirked. “No. I just heard about it through the grapevine.”_ _

__”What grapevine?”_ _

__Sherlock looked down at Jim._ _

__” _Moriarty_ gave you a case?” _ _

__Sherlock’s smirk grew wider. “Jim _is the case.”__ _

___John put his book down. “Hold on.” he pointed at Jim. “ _He_ did something and you’re trying to _convict_ him?” _ _ _

__Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Obviously. The bastard has been killing the children of every man who has ever squealed on him and I can’t sit back and watch.”_ _

__John could only blink. “And does he know about this?”_ _

__Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ he knows about it. He’s going the extra mile to outsmart me. He has,” Sherlock reached behind him for his phone, “one more week. If I don’t catch him by then, he wins and I drop the case.” _ _

__”And if you win?”_ _

__”He gets arrested and I make him sit there until it stops being funny. Then I break him out.”_ _

__John’s mouth had fallen to the ground. “Why?”_ _

__Sherlock shrugged. “Because we’re bored.”_ _

__John shook his head in disbelief. “You are both nutters.”_ _

__”So we have been-" Sherlock’s eye’s widened and his jaw dropped. “Oh, you sneaky bastard.” he began to shake Jim’s shoulder. “Jim, rise and shine! You’re going to jail.”_ _

__The consulting criminal grunted and batted Sherlock’s hand away, but Sherlock continued to mercilessly shake him._ _

__”Will you shut up?” Jim said as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After a few blinks and a shake of the head, he was in the realm of consciousness. A smirk immediately played on his lips when he saw a seething John. “Something bothering you, short stuff?” He had to duck because the book John had thrown at his head was right on target._ _

__”Oh, come off it!” Sherlock snapped._ _

__”Jealousy doesn’t look good on you John.”_ _

__Sherlock pushed Jim. “And _you_ stop antagonizing!” he rolled his eyes. “These immature antics will be the death of me. I live with fools,” he grumbled. _ _

__Jim pouted. “I’m sorry sweetheart,” he put his hands on Sherlock’s chest and slid down so that their upper bodies were pressed together. “Forgive me?”_ _

__Sherlock snorted. “Being cute won’t help you.”_ _

__Moriarty rolled his eyes and immediately retreated. Straightening his blazer with an aggressive pull, he stretched. “See something you like?” he asked John with a wink when he noticed that John was giving him a glare._ _

__Sherlock sat up and smacked the back of his head._ _

__”Don’t,” Jim said quietly._ _

__”Being scary won’t help you either.”_ _

__Jim threw his head back and groaned in frustration, stomping his feet. “Why am I even awake?” he snapped bitterly._ _

__Sherlock smirked. “Because I solved the case.”_ _

__Moriarty perked up. “Oh really?” he folded his legs on the couch and turned to face Sherlock. With narrow eyes and his signature smirk he said, “Go on. Impress daddy.”_ _

__Sherlock leaned forward, sitting the same way. He placed his elbows on his knees. “First, you never killed any of them yourself.”_ _

__Jim snorted. “I never kill anyone myself. You’re disappointing me, Sherlock.”_ _

__Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I mean your _men_.” _ _

__Moriarty leaned in, his eyes shining. “Go on.”_ _

__”You wanted to kill them in a way that couldn’t be traced back to you directly. So you used a patsy, which is incredibly basic and boring. Be more original next time.”_ _

__Jim reached over and pushed Sherlock. “Not every part has to be immensely creative. The patsy wasn’t the important part.”_ _

__”True. Now, this patsy just happened to be one of the world’s greatest psychologists. I have to give you credit for that.”_ _

__”Thank you, love.” Jim kissed Sherlock’s hand._ _

__Sherlock interlaced his fingers with Jim’s and held his hand. “I’ve been so focused on _who_ killed the children that I didn’t even think _why_ they were being killed. Why the _children_?” _ _

__”Good,” Jim encouraged, looking at his boyfriend in wonder._ _

__”So I looked into their family history and I realized that these murders were handed to you on a silver platter. Every single family was incredibly religious.”_ _

__”I don’t see how that is relevant.”_ _

__Sherlock chuckled. “Oh, yes you do. Every single child was born out of wedlock, so with a little psychological manipulation, they kill their little abomination.” Sherlock leaned back and gave Jim a cheeky grin. “How’d I do?”_ _

__Jim sighed and shook his head. “You caught me, Sherlock. I promise to come quietly.” he put his hands up. “But…” He looked Sherlock up and down, “not before you.” He slipped his hand down Sherlock’s pants._ _

__”Oi!” John said in horror._ _

__”Oh,” Jim looked at John with disgust, “ _you’re_ here.” _ _

__”Not anymore.” John galloped upstairs._ _

__Jim turned to Sherlock. “I don’t want to wait for a conjugal visit.” He slipped his hand back down Sherlock’s pants._ _

__”I can work with that,” Sherlock said, bringing Jim’s lips to his._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [If you like this I have a full length fic of our boys in the works.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12110109/chapters/27459420)


End file.
